TABU : Love beyond forbidden
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: La historia sería simple: Dos personas se conocen. Se enamoran. Salen juntos. Se casan.Viven felices para siempre.Eso...debería ser ¿No?...MAL ¿Porque? Por que amabas son mujeres u hombres. TABU lo llaman. Aquello que no debes de hablar, que esta mal...Pero nosotras hemos de cambiar eso. AMAR es AMAR. Mayormente Yuri, pero tambien hay Yaoi y otras variantes de lo "prohibido"


_** TABU:LOVE BEYOND FORBIDDEN **_

"Ever on and on I continue circling with nothing with nothing but my hate and a carrousel of agony"

- BAD APPLE

* * *

_**Summary:**_

** La historia sería simple: Dos personas se conocen. Se enamoran. Salen juntos. Se casan. Forman una juntos y felices...Eso...debería ser ¿No? MAL ¿Porque? Por que son personas del mismo sexo. TABU lo llaman. Aquello que no debes de hablar, que esta mal...Pero nosotras hemos de cambiar eso. AMAR es AMAR. Mayormente Yuri, pero tambien hay Yaoi y de manera minuscula hetero, pero igual prohibida, por que el ser humano implanta muchas reglas.**

* * *

**T.A.B.U. (Primer capitulo) **

* * *

El mundo es cruel.

Muy cruel.

Eso Julchen lo sabía bien.

Caminó entre sus compañeros, ignorándolos completamente.

No podía creerlo.

¿Enserio existían personas que gozaban de hacer sentir mal a otras?

Hmp...Eso no era nada asombroso.

La albina chica de apenas 15 años siguió caminando. No había nadie lo suficientemente importante en su vida que le pudiera decir algo que la hiciera sentir menos...bueno excepto la Vieja Fritz, ella esa mujer increíble (No como su amargada abuela Germania)Le enseñaba tácticas de batalla, y le cocinaba deliciosos postres todos los días después de que terminaba de estudiar. Ella sí que era épica. Pero Julchen sabía que la amable señora, no tenía mucho tiempo…El día que se marchara, sería el día menos asombroso en su vida, de eso estaba casi segura.

En fin, aparte de Fritz. No había nadie realmente especial en su vida.

-¡Estúpida! ¿Quién te crees que eres para coquetear con el capitán?

Ese grito llamo la atención de Julchen.

¿Esa no era la descerebrada de Lindsey?

'La porrista rubia oxigenada que anda tras Alfred '

Volteo la cabeza y vio como un gran grupo de chicas (incluyendo a Lindsey) molestaban a alguien.

Sintió su sangre hervir de inmediato.

Odiaba que la gente se aprovechara de los débiles…Y Lindsey era una EXPERTA en eso.

Sonrió de lado, pero sus ojos no mostraban absolutamente nada de alegría.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué coño les pasa? –gritó a todo pulmón importándole nada que se le quedaran mirando tanto alumnos como maestros ante su vocabulario tan "refinado". Pff como si ellos no dijeran esas palabras.

Lindsey al escuchar sus gritos decidió que no valía la pena seguir peleándose con esa chica don nadie, si significaba meterse con la más peleonera, grosera, fuerte y más exenta de peligros, al ser la nieta de la directora, y salió corriendo junto a las demás.

-...Perra...-dijo con desprecio, Julchen, al verla correr. Suspiro y volteó la cabeza para mirar a la persona que molestaba Lindsey a los ojos-Vaya, eso fue cero-asombroso, chica, deberías tener más cuidado con esa perra…-

Sus rojos ojos se encontraron con esa persona.

¿Morados...azules?

-¿Estas...

Era una chica.

Y vaya chica.

-...bien?

Ese día, en el patio de la escuela, Julchen se dio cuenta de algo.

-La asombrosa Julchen ¿y tú?

El mundo era muy cruel...

-Madeline Williams...

Pero también muy bello.

-Puedes llamarme Maddie~

MUY bello.

* * *

**T.A.B.U.**

* * *

-La amo Yekaterina

No iba a mentir.

A sí misma no por lo menos.

Dolía.

Su mirada determinada.

Sus ojos fijos en su presa.

Llenos de amor.

Dolía.

No podía decirlo

No podía decir que ella igual...

Porque...

Ver la mirada de Natalia, llena de ira y odio, dirigida a ella...

Eso dolería incluso más.

-Ya veo...¡suerte!-dijo Yekaterina con una sonrisa.

Obviamente fingida.

En esos instantes no se daba cuenta.

Pero el sentimiento existía.

Aún en ese entonces el sentimiento existía.

Y ardía con fuerza.

Aquel sentimiento que quemaba y que poco a poco las iría consumiendo a amabas.

Algo prohibido

Algo que iba más allá de la fuerza de amabas.

-Espero...Que ambas sean felices~

'Que mentirosa' Una voz en su mente decía. Lo peor es que sabía que tenía la razón

Era una mentirosa.

No quería que fueran felices.

Era una celosa.

Era malvada.

No quería la felicidad de ellos dos.

Quería su propia felicidad.

Pero nunca lo diría.

Su hermana de unos inocentes 10 años...su otra hermana ya de 13 y ella en sus 15...

Las tres habían pecado.

Y se habían enamorado.

Pero solo ella misma y Natalia habían cometido uno más que su hermana de en medio.

Incesto.

-Hermana...La amo...mucho... ¿Está mal?

-Amar no está mal Natalia...

Si tan solo la demás gente pensara igual...

Ambas enamoradas de una misma persona...y habiendo tantas personas...su hermana...Que cruel podía ser la vida.

Yekaterina...no quería que Natalia lo supiera...

Que ella igual amaba a Anya…

Tendría que encerrar sus propios sentimientos para que Natalia no supiera.

No la odiara

Responde, Yekaterina, ¿Quién es aquella que en verdad amas?

No importa quien elijas.

De todas formas pecaras y te dolerá.

Ninguna te amara de regreso.

Ninguna le importara.

Yekaterina.

Responde.

El sentimiento había empezado a arder y una vez empezado...jamás se apagaría...

¿En qué juego se habían mentido?

Arropadas por el invierno, las tres chicas durmieron en paz, inocentes de los problemas que sus sentimientos, ahora, guardados inocentemente en su corazón puro.

La sangre teñiría sus manos y la negrura sus corazones.

Todo por el nombre del amor.

¿Enserio está bien amar?

* * *

**T.A.B.U.**

* * *

¿Cuál era el sentido de vivir? ¿Sufrir?

La vida era un asco.

Las personas eran un asco.

Él era un asco.

Las siluetas suplicando , las cuerdas rojas cubriendo las redes de su casa y la olor a carne humana quemada...todo eso grabado con la misma intensidad queel calor que emanaba de fuego que había presenciado con sus propio ojos.

¿Lo peor?

Él lo causo.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto?

¿Por qué?

La gente decía 'pobrecito' 'Pobre niñito'

¿Qué sentido tenían sus palabras?

No eran más que vanas frases que decían. Llenas no de compasión, no de sincera tristeza.

Nadie realmente lo sentía

Maldita gente hipócrita.

Pensamientos bastante enfermizas para un chico de apenas 14 años ¿no?

Antonio miro una vez más la navaja que tenía en sus manos.

Para el...ya no tenía sentido nada.

No tenía familia

No tenía amigos

La mujer que amaba no lo amaba

¿Qué era eso tan especial por lo que la gente vivía?

-Eres más estúpido de lo que uno pensaría si en verdad harás lo que pienso.

Una voz desconocida lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Hehe... ¿Enserio? ¿Y tú qué sabes?- dijo Antonio mirando al vacío. El chico, enfrente de él no se movió, a pesar de ver la desesperación de los ojos de Antonio.

-Nada, realmente bastardo. Pero tú tampoco.

Al fin bajo la mirada, separándola del cielo y enfrente suyo vio a un niñito. No más de un año menor que él.

-He visto a mis padres morir... ¿crees que no tengo derecho...?

-Seria estúpido decirte que no al ver lo cabeza hueca que eres -el niño miro al cielo-Si te place, vive; si no te place, estás autorizado para volverte al lugar de donde viniste. Pero dudo que ella este muy feliz si lo haces.

-Ella quiere que este a su lado...-su sonrisa chorreaba de melancolía.

-Ella quiere que seas feliz bastardo. Te dio la vida. Úsala, idiota.

-Yo no la pedí.

-Nadie recuerda haberlo pedido.

-Entonces…

-PERO. Todo mundo viene al aquí por algo. Ser feliz. Vivir.

-No puedo ser feliz así.

-Ha~ Sí que eres estúpido…más de lo que creía.-Una sonrisa llena de confianza se apoderó del chico, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza.

-¿Eh?

-Uno decide ser feliz, bastardo. Pueden decirte mil y un putadas, pero si QUIERES ser feliz, lo serás, así de simple, estúpido.

Sus ojos se encontraron.

Tristeza

Dolor

Desesperación

Esperanza

Amor…

Miles de emociones en un instante.

En una mirada.

Una simple mirada.

De un completo extraño

-No creas que el mundo se acaba cuando apenas comienza, idiota.

-Yo...

-Si aún quieres hacer mierda tu vida...Se corta vertical no horizontal idiota. Si vas a hacer algo hazlo bien.

Lagrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Antonio.

Miro de nueva cuenta la navaja en su muñeca. Lista para cortar.

El miedo recorrió su cuerpo y la aventó lejos.

¿Que había estado a punto de hacer?

-Idiota.

No dolía.

No sentía asco.

El chico le insultaba.

Pero no mentía…para hacerlo sentir mejor.

No le decía cosas dulces y vanas

Le decía cosas crueles pero ciertas.

Y...de alguna forma. No dolía.

Sus ojos lo decían todo…

-A-Antonio...-su voz temblaba y escucho al chico decía un ligero 'eh?'-Mi nombre es Antonio.

Aun con lágrimas Antonio sonrió. Ya no quería estar más triste. Quería ser feliz. Por ese chico.

Un sonrojo creció en las mejillas del chico y Antonio no pudo evitar pensar en lo lindo que se veía.

-¡L-lo que sea bastardo!

…El se preocupaba…

Genuinamente se preocupaba.

No dolía.

No dolía.

Por qué...

-Me tengo que ir

Sus palabras

-Ciao bastardo

Estaba llenas.

-No te vayas...

En medio de un parque abandonado.

Un chico encontró un ángel.

* * *

**T.A.B.U.**

* * *

-Estoy en casa~- El silencio se vio interrumpido por el grito y el sonido de la puerta contra la pared- Mama~ No creerás lo que pasó hoy~- Elizabetha se abrió paso por la casa, dejando su mochila tirada en la sala, sin preocuparle donde cayera y entró a la cocina- Hay una nueva chica. Su nombre es Mei Mei.-Tomó el delantal de el gancho de pared- Se ve que es muy buena chica- El cuchillo cayó sobre la tabla de picar y empezó a rebanar los vegetales.- Julchen volvió a molestarme-coloco la comida en la estufa y se quitó el delantal con un puchero en su cara- Es muy molesta…pero es mi amiga.-se rio al tiempo que colocaba el delantal de nuevo en el gancho.- Me insulta y molesta, pero…hoy golpeó a la chica nueva de rumania, cuando intentó decirme de cosas- sirvió la comida en dos platos y se acercó a la mesa- ¿Sabes? Escuche una canción muy linda en el salón de música hoy.-colocó un plato enfrente de su lugar y otro al otro lado de la mesa.- Era música de piano. Sonaba hermoso~ -se sentó en su lugar y miró enfrente con una sonrisa muy amplia.- Espero poder escucharla mañana igual, mami~-lagrimas recorrieron sus mejillas pero la húngara no dejo de hablar. –Sí que era hermosa la canción…

Sus verdes ojos se clavaron en los dulces ojos de su madre, luego recorriendo hacia abajo, viendo su cuello, sus pechos, sus manos suaves, para finalmente ver cómo, la cintura se fundía con un marco.

-Te extraño…Mamá…

* * *

La música llenó los oídos de Elizabetha, sentada en el piso a la hora de receso afuera de la sala de música, la más alejada del comedor de todas.

No sabía quién tocaba, si era hombre o mujer, maestro o alumno, pero a Elizabetha, no le importaba. Aquella música tan hermosa…

-Parece hecha por ángeles~

La campanilla sonó y Elizabetha se sonrojo.

No comió ni platico con nadie, por escuchar a aquella misteriosa persona tocar el piano.

Otra vez.

Se paró tan rápido como pudo y salió corriendo antes que la atraparan haciendo esto.

Sonrió alegre.

Esa música…era demasiado linda.

* * *

**T.A.B.U (Primer capitulo FIN)**

* * *

**N/A:** Okkkk~ Aqui les vengo con otra cosita~

El otro día me puse a platicar con mi BFFita y me dijo que quería hacer una fic conmigo, y debido a que tenía la comezón de hacer yuri, y con un montón de problemas iendo de aqui alla lo queria hacer triste asi que voila~

Lo hago en colaboración con mi BFFita Russane cuyo perfil me da hueva poner~

Bueno~ Es una historia ocn un enfoque un tanto mas realista, se abordan temas de bullying , homofobia etcetc no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, pero habra escenas medio diabeticas, en fin lo clasico. Esto fue lo que pude escribir, pero en mis proximos capitulos escribire GerIta, LietPol, entre otras parejas. SORRY. no he podido actualizar Fujoshi Heart, pero intentare hacerlo uno de estos días . He tenido dostres problemillas familiares y mi padre me tiene hasta el cuerno y solo hoy que ya volví a estar con mi mamita, logre escribir algo decente. (Me dolió en el kororo escribir la escena de Hungría)

EN TODO CASO ! Espero les guste el fic, mi amiga haga el siguienete capitulo rapido, llegue de una vez mi puta sudadera de shingeki no kyojin, no se me seque la inspiración, mi padre me deje en paz con el maldito deporte (/¬^¬) / y me deje estudiar...de que estaba hablando? Ups, memoria de DORY :3

Ah~ Y dejen Reviews~ Ayudan al autoestima de un escritor :, 3 si?

Disfruten la historia y sigan leyendo ~

Atte: **M**agica**L**una**T**ica (**Alice **)


End file.
